In The Mood
by demmons1399
Summary: I Suck at these summary things. just enjoy some housewilson getting together fluffies...and it is NOT as smutty as the title suggested...first time house so be a little gentle


The entire hospital was at a loss... they were confused and scared and had no idea what to do about it… House and Wilson were fighting.

Well not exactly fighting, no words were exchanged. In fact neither of them left there office the whole day. Cameron tentatively walked

by Houses office to see if he was OK, and saw something she thought she would never see... The blinds were open and House was

sitting at his desk, head in his hands and he was crying...actually crying. The he looked up and saw her. He calmly got up and went to the

glass, looked her dead in the eye the shut the blinds with a snap...she jumped back as if she had been slapped. she continued down the

hall to try and talk to Wilson to see what was going on...but his blinds were already shut, the door was locked and for some reason Glen

Millers "In the Mood" was blaring out the stereo speakers so loud she could hear it crystal clear through the sound proof glass... no way

she was going to try to get in there... and her thought echoed the entire hospital... they were the best of friends thru everything... what the

hell and put them in this state.

LAST NIGHT...

Wilson came home to the sound of Glen Millers greatest hits blaring thru his speakers and House dancing around his living room in

pajamas. He took off his coat and put down his bag without being noticed. He walked over to the stereo, turned it down and asked.

"What are you doing House"

House spun around "Ahh perfect. Dance with me"

Wilson sighed "What are you on today"

"I am high on life my friend. I was just practicing some old dance moves and I need a partner...you came in, so dance with me"

"Very funny House"

"I'm serious. You're the perfect height, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE"

"You'll do the dishes?" Wilson said with a grin

"For a week"

And there is no video cameras hidden anywhere"

House grinned "Now you're just being paranoid...and there broken anyway"

Wilson rolled his eyes "Alright." he turned the music back up and went over to House

House smiled wickedly " I lead...I've met your ex-wives. You should be used to it"

Wilson cracked a smile "Shut up and dance House"

"My pleasure" and the music started It was "In the mood", just perfect for dancing. House reveled in his rediscovered abilities... and

marveled at how well Wilson danced. They seemed to move as one. He could see that Wilson was really enjoying himself. They were

good together. House lost himself in the music and the dance... He tried one of the more complicated moves he used to do. It involved

several spins and a dip. Wilson nailed it and out of pure habit from his earlier dancing days with Stacy, when he pulled Wilson up from the

dip he kissed him... then he realized Wilson was kissing him back an House could feel even thru their clothes that Wilson was

excited...House tripped and fell Wilson was instantly at his side." You OK? Anything hurt"

House scrambled and got up without help "Yes I am fine and what was that about"

Wilson sighed" Nothing. Just got caught up, "In the Mood" and all"

House shook his head " No way... it all makes sense now... the failed marriages... the secretaries... cuddy...all of it...how long has this

been going on"

Wilson looked darkly at House "Its nothing let it go"

"…was it med school? No...too early"

"House drop it"

"…our first residency...it has to be, that's when we started hanging out so much"

"House"

"I know it was them because that's when you started fooling around with anything that walked and"

"HOUSE!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW"

House jumped. Wilson was looking at him with look of such dark rage the House for a moment was frightened. He just stared at Wilson.

In careful measured tones Wilson spoke, his voice icy "You Bastard...you always have to know everything...well now I am sure you think

you do... know this though, you may know my mind, you may even think you know my soul, but you will never, I repeat NEVER know

my heart...its not yours to destroy, like everything else in my life... Go to hell!" and stormed out.

House was left in shock... him mind whirling... what the hell had he done? And what could he do to fix it.

The next day he tried to call Wilson...no answer... tried stopping by his office before anyone came in...Locked with the stereo blaring glen

miller. He went into his office and found a letter...it said simply "I'm done... I'll be by tonight to get my stuff." House was lost... he couldn't

lose Wilson...not like this... late afternoon he left the Hospital without a word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson trudged up the steps to the apartment with a heavy heart... he hated to do this, it broke him in so many ways, but he couldn't let

himself be controlled by House this way... and this new info would be just what house needed to take the rest of him and run with it. No

matter what he had to get away, get away before he lost the last bit of himself he had left to hang onto.

He opened the door and noticed first that the lights were off but that candles were lit all over the place. And that the piano was in the

center of the living-room... with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket with two glasses... And there was House, sitting on the piano bench in

his favorite grey suit, playing "in the mood" softly on the piano. Wilson also noticed that all of his stuff was packed up neatly in boxes by

the door... and the dishes were done.

"What is all this... House"

House stopped played and turned to Wilson with a soft sad smile." Got your note"

"I can see that. My stuff is packed"

"I have no rite to keep you here"

"The candles and wine"

"Had to give you a proper sending off"

"And you did the dishes"

"Ah...that's how I plan on getting you to stay." House grinned Wilson couldn't help it, and smiled" Oh so I am that easy"

That sad smile came back on to Houses face "Jimmy, I am a bastard, a know it all, and a prick. But despite the wonderful qualities, I

have managed to alienate everyone around me. Normally that works for me... but not with you. Looking back with this fierce brain of

mine, I can see that I have been an idiot, to you primarily... and I am sorry"

Wilson just looked at him dead in the eye " Not that I don't appreciate the apology, but what exactly are you saying House"

House rolled his eyes"OK simple man...I am a jerk, I am sorry, and I am willing to anything to fix things between us...hence the dishes are

done"

"And last night house, what about that"

"I will never speak of it again, never hold it against you... I will effectively erase it from my memory"

Wilson held his gaze "what if I don't want you to forget...what if I can't"

House gave him a soft smile. "Well then...I am glad bought the wine and candles... i am a closet romantic you know?" he grinned Wilson

could not quite believe what he was hearing..." You mean you... I mean us...uh...huh"

House rolled his eyes "Again with the simple man act... you should at least understand this." He walked over to the CD player, pressed

play, and "in the mood" played softly from the speaker. He walked over to Wilson with the white roses he had hidden behind the

speakers... "May I have this dance"

Wilson, still in shock, took the flowers, laid them on the table and took Houses hand.

House smiled "You lead; I need to practice backwards anyway"

Wilson broke out into a huge smile "Hope you can keep up with me old man"

House laughed "I just might surprise you"

Wilson kissed him softly "You always do"

Finis


End file.
